


[主明]曙光

by crowwwwww



Category: Persona 5, 女神异闻录5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowwwwww/pseuds/crowwwwww
Summary: abo警告。晓A明O.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, 主明
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“明智君应该很了解吧，援交的高中生omega之类的。”  
啊，有时候是会有这样的事来着，明智吾郎保持着完美的微笑来应对。  
“下次也带过来一起玩嘛。”  
糟糕的大人，处理掉算了——尽管心里那么想，明智依然笑着说：“可以哦。”  
“男孩子也没问题，像明智君那么可爱的。”  
旁边起了哄笑声，明智吾郎恶狠狠掐住手心，礼貌地颔首离开。  
身为beta被人夸奖可爱简直是耻辱了，明智自己那么认为，然而他没有权利反驳什么。  
“身为beta的明智吾郎”都是在新岛冴的帮助下伪造出来的，实际上只是用屏蔽信息素的喷雾假装普通人的omega，这种事不可能说出来，在必须与那些成年人周旋的情况下，beta是更为安全的选择。  
事实上新岛冴也不止一次说如果找一个alpha会更便利，但是能够和常年待在权利资本顶端的成年alpha抗衡的人也不是那么好找的。  
——不，应该说是有的吧。  
只是他刻意不去想那方面罢了。  
明智吾郎——第二代侦探王子——第二件不为人知的事是他有厌a症（自以为）。  
忍耐着反胃感快步走进地铁站时正值放学高峰，气味鱼龙混杂到令人不适。就连明智吾郎引以为傲的表情控制都要绷不住，视线潦草一瞥看见了不少秀尽学院的校服。  
虽然有着鸭志田那样的丑闻，作为私立高中的秀尽每年学费也是高昂的一笔，想到来栖家不闻不问的父母，明智很难理解他们对这个儿子究竟是宠爱还是冷漠。  
来栖晓、怪盗团的团长……同时也是个顶尖的alpha。成绩优秀，样貌出众，体能很强，更重要的是对于明智的beta身份从不表露不屑。他理应是被追捧的，却沦落到被人指指点点的少年暴力犯。  
车上的人稍稍增多了，明智吾郎退到靠车门的角落依然免不了和旁边人身体接触。  
“明智？”在嘈杂中响起低低的声音。  
他倏然回头，刚刚正在思考的对象不知何时挤到他身边，隔着镜片和明智打了个招呼。  
“……来栖君啊。”明智熟练的摆出微笑，天知道他要窒息了。  
他庆幸来栖晓不是随时随地乱放信息素的人，少年身上干净的洗衣粉的味道和咖啡豆香气混在一起。明明比他小一岁，身高已经差不多了。  
“我正准备去卢布朗坐坐。”明智说。  
“走吧。”来栖晓回答。  
所幸从涉谷到四轩并不远，明智很快脱离了气味牢笼，放心地叹了口气。  
卢布朗安静又少客人这点对他来说是再好不过，尽管这样想对老板而言或许并不好，所以他决定经常去消费。  
门铃响了又响，他们先后进店，来栖晓噔噔噔上楼，明智在熟悉的位置坐下。  
“一杯特调咖啡，谢谢。”  
佐仓惣治郎看了他一眼，也许是年过半百的人的阅历，他眼里闪烁着精明的光，但最终什么都没说，用虹吸咖啡壶里倒出煮着的液体调上奶精和糖。  
没过十分钟来栖晓又下楼了，换了普通的常服和卢布朗的围裙。  
惣治郎先生体贴地挥了挥手：“我出去抽根烟。”  
他把空间让给了年轻人，来栖晓看起来有点不知所措，相比之下明智只是淡定的在喝咖啡而已。  
老板离开了咖啡店，看样子准备在附近绕弯散步。店内暂时只剩下两个人，来栖晓从冰箱里拿出了一个包装精美的盒子。  
这个盒子明智吾郎认识，上面写着花体英文的pancake，是那家挺有名的松饼店。  
不支持外送，但是可以到店打包。来栖晓特地买了这个？  
Alpha把甜点推到他面前。  
在烘培好的松饼上装点了奶油和糖浆，配咖啡是很合适的。  
来栖晓解释说看到他在蓝鸟上转发的店铺推荐，但是一直没有去吃。  
“莫非你关注了我？”明智吾郎半开玩笑地说，他的id就是本名，所以很好检索，来栖晓去搜来看也是情理之中。  
黑发的店员点了点头。  
“……”明智卡壳了。  
“我和其他人也有互相关注。”来栖晓亮出手机界面，上面是摩尔加纳的照片和名字。这个解释过于善解人意了，明智不得不也搜索到怪盗团长的主页点击follow。  
那盒松饼被明智吾郎消灭的一干二净，他仿佛是在来栖晓那里偷到半日清净，觉得自己像个普通学生了，离开的时候又要面对那些两面不一的肮脏大人。  
事实上援交的中介很好找，有市场就有需求。他花了一两天找了个可靠的路子，再加上联系方式，明智隐晦地说明了来意。  
嘴巴够牢，长的够漂亮，最好是omega，beta也行，钱不是问题。  
明智也并不是真的想把人送到床上去，所以最好是漂亮会说话的，但如果一个愿打一个愿挨他也管不着。  
对方答应在下次他们聚头的时候带几个“好货色”过来，这件事就那么简单的解决了。  
明智并不是很想知道他所谓的好货色是怎样的。  
他照常用特殊用品解决了生理问题，把门窗关紧拉上被子睡觉。  
今天见了来栖晓，所以也许也会梦到他。明智对omega永远摇摆的欲望和羸弱的本能刻骨痛恨。  
他的厌a症也是因此而来。  
明智吾郎分化的很迟，一直到高一为止都没有任何倾向，对于当时以为自己会随母亲变成omega的高中生而言他以为自己只是个普通人了。得到力量，闻不到信息素，尽管没有alpha那样卓越的权利天赋，也不会对他的计划有任何影响。  
按照设想的那样，他接近獅童正义，提出了帮他杀掉一个政敌为交换的赌约，赢得了接近獅童的机会。  
站在獅童办公室的那天，明智闻到空气里越来越浓的酒味。  
乙醇和发酵谷物的味道混合在一起让他有一点发昏，他也立刻就意识到哪里出了问题，找借口离开冲进了无人的厕所隔断。  
他因为他最恶心的alpha的味道发情，裤子内侧又湿又黏，同时也在厕所里吐的一塌糊涂，恨不得连胃液一起呕干净。  
当时明智唯一庆幸的是omega的厕所备有最常见的抑制剂和喷雾，让他得以迅速处理完一切，把筹码退上赌桌。  
从那天开始他患了精神厌a症。  
在他觉得alpha不过如此，干脆从世界上消失的时候，来栖晓又走到他面前。  
有时候命运是那么嘲弄，把人玩弄股掌之间。  
来栖晓曾经偷偷在私底下问他：“……你是alpha吗？”  
那天他们在打台球，他用左手赢了对方，来栖晓看起来有点懊恼，但这个表情转瞬即逝。  
明智说：“不哦，我只是beta。”  
他等着对方惊讶，说一些“beta竟然那么厉害”的话。这种话只在上位者看起来是夸奖罢了，他们从来不关心对方听到耳里是怎样的。  
可晓只是点点头，说下次一定会赢。  
他并不知道明智在背后偷偷叫他的名字，所有人里只有明智一直以姓称呼。  
来栖晓只是觉得“吾郎”听起来有点太亲密，而明智大约是习惯了这样的叫法。

明智跟人约在三天后周日的晚上。中介欢天喜地领命而去，毕竟天价回扣近在眼前。  
如果他知道那天自己会遭遇什么大概死也不会踏进酒店一步。  
成年人们定了个包厢，明智准点抵达，在和中间约好的半个小时里熟练从寒暄拉到獅童的计划，又谈到最近的权利分部，五十岚终于姗姗来迟。  
他递上自己的名片，把几个高中生领进门。  
明智差点把嘴里的茶喷到地上。  
开什么玩笑，来栖晓？来栖——晓——？他不是个alpha吗？  
两人目光在空气中交汇，又默契撇开。  
旁边食品公司的社长笑眯眯问：“是明智君认识的人？”  
“啊，不是，只是在想这身校服有点眼熟，是秀尽学院的吧？”  
“噢——确实是呢，前阵子出了丑闻所以很出名吧，秀尽。”顶着啤酒肚的男人拍了拍身边位置。  
来栖晓垂着视线乖顺坐过去了。  
摘了眼镜之后完全不一样啊，明智走神地想，不低调也不沉默，看起来甚至有点妖艳。  
相比之下另外几个omega女生完全被明智忽视了。  
如果要完成计划，如果来栖晓是自己这边的——  
他无意识动了动手指，用喝茶掩饰脸上的表情。  
在余光瞥到的范围里那个肥猪的手已经摸到晓腿上，来栖晓依旧没什么表情地说话。  
按照猜测他出现在这里无非是为了怪盗团的委托，只是不知道谁才是具体目标。  
不来问自己，大概是不信任吧。

整个晚餐持续了近两个小时，最后几个油光满面的肥猪搂着omega上车扬长而去，来栖晓不知道用什么理由溜出来，尾随明智进了厕所。  
明智压低了声：“说吧？你为什么在这里，还是用omega的身份。”  
来栖晓沉默了一会，片刻之后才解释原委。  
起因是怪频上的委托，某个女生怀疑自己的朋友被骗去做了援交，并且发生了关系，但是对方是某个高层官员，用钱和照片威胁她，所以希望怪盗团可以让对方“悔改”。因为并没有具体名字，只提到了牵头的中介，所以来栖晓靠武见医生做的假报告伪装成omega去对方那里假装需要钱干活。  
“碰到你真的是意外。”他强调。  
“哼……原来如此。”  
“你没有告诉我你为什么在这里。”晓说，“你并不是……alpha吧。”  
“我在这里很奇怪吗？案件调查的话，会认识各种各样的人，高层也是必须触及的。”明智笑着回答，“所以，你得到了吗，需要悔改的人的名字。”  
来栖晓点点头，但并没有马上离开的意思。  
明智吾郎无声在心里骂人。他以为来栖晓只是过来聊两句，信息素喷雾的时效快过了，他需要补一次才脱身过来的。  
“我之前就想问。明智你身上有一股味道。”来栖晓开口。  
他心里重重突了一下，瞪大眼睛。  
“像是空气清新剂。”  
“……”明智道，“那个啊，应该是香水挥发了之后的味道吧？有时候的确会用呢。”  
“总之，大家差不多要走了，没事的话就回去吧？”  
“回头见，明智。”

他离开之前看过来的眼神太微妙，像是已经知道了什么，明智走着神，等回过头发现自己在想和晓上床会是什么感觉的时候咕咚把刷牙水咽了下去。  
他觉得想吐，喉咙缩紧了干呕几声，五官都皱到一起。  
别开玩笑了。  
明智捂着嘴在瓷砖上蜷缩成一团，胃部涌上一股酸水，腿和膝盖却在发软。  
内裤逐渐被私密处吐出来的液体濡湿，他把刚换上的衣服甩进盆里，打开了淋浴打湿自己，把手伸进穴口。  
开拓，找敏感点，把按摩棒吞进去，让微微震动发热的硅胶玩具安抚缺乏情欲的身体。因为尺寸刚好，推到体内也不会太费力，被水流冲刷的地砖微微打滑，明智不得不一手扶着墙一边握住手柄部分，里面不需要太润滑就已经顺利进出，内置的机器在剧烈抖动，他咬了咬嘴唇小声吸气。  
这套流程他太熟悉了，属于单身的omega必知。  
如果是跟别人——如果是跟来栖晓的话？  
明智在热水底下打了个冷颤。  
那是他抛弃的正义，也是他绝对得不到的东西。  
在计划的结尾要入狱或是为犯下的罪偿还代价，到那时候怎么样都无所谓。  
如果獅童不倒台的话……他做的事，为此杀掉的人，就全部付诸东流。只有这种结果是绝对无法接受的。  
走到今天这步已经没有回头的办法了。  
实在太可笑了，明明是少年暴力犯，还是怪盗团的团长——  
晓是光。


	2. 几年后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇全文为脑洞。  
> 游戏基础上的自我衍生，个人理解。  
> 开头也是编的不是真的书！  
> 不要当真。  
> 有车。

勇者经历了千难万险，走到了恶龙面前。  
恶龙说：  
我讨厌你的勇敢，让诗人传唱千古。  
勇者回答：嗯。  
我讨厌你的外表，可以与人类站在一起。  
勇者回答：嗯。  
我讨厌你能四处行走，而不被恐惧包围。  
勇者回答：嗯。  
我讨厌……  
恶龙说：我渴望你。  
——《荒诞故事集》  
来栖晓合上了书。  
六年前的2月2日，他做出了选择，在命运和明智之间选择了正确的一方，他听到蝴蝶扇动翅膀的声音。  
他是对的，他让真实成为了真实。  
现在是他第一次踏到明智家里。  
如果不是长谷川善吉不知道从哪打听来他和明智的事情，又追查许久，大概他依然会被狡猾的名侦探做出来的假像蒙骗。  
事实上明智吾郎主动认罪后，被悔改的獅童正义心怀愧疚，担下了大部分责任，在来栖晓不知道的时候，他已经少管所待了好几年，近期以保释观察为前提暂时离开。  
从表情来看，他也不是明智欢迎的客人。  
“说不生气是不可能的吧。”来栖晓开口，擅自假死，独自入狱，用beta的身份来欺骗他，“明智也完全没信任过我啊。”  
“你这人在说什么呢？”明智吾郎重重咋了一下舌。  
一直到现在为止，他身上的信息素都被喷雾盖的严严实实。  
“随便敲别人家的门，跟omega单独相处，你想再被警署抓捕一次吗？”  
“我只是想见明智。”来栖晓平静地回答。  
这种直接倒是一直没变，明智吾郎沉默了。  
“你有怪盗团的伙伴吧，一直耿耿于怀也是因为认为我死了而已，没有坦白是我不对。”明智回答，“如果还有什么想问的可以一起问了，我都会说的。”  
“为什么要假死？”  
“还真是一针见血啊。”明智苦笑了一声，“好吧，当时我也没想到会活下来，精神力的确耗尽了才是，獅童被悔改后有很长时间都在医院，他的同党没那么容易放弃，所以为了安全只好暂时抽身，你们和圣杯作战的时候我也在涉谷，再后来一直在拘留所，獅童的判决结束后才去了少管所，还有什么问题吗？”  
可笑的是因为omega的稀有，在量刑上完全也是占了性别的便宜。  
他们像老朋友一样叙旧，这种气氛几乎催眠了他：来栖晓只是来栖晓而已。  
前怪盗团长厚着脸皮占用了明智公寓的厨房。多年不开火的灶台一朝点着，蓝色火焰高高窜出来。他熟练的用高压锅煮了咖喱牛肉汤，蒸了米饭还做了两个小菜来抚慰明智被食堂摧残多年的胃。  
可惜明智吾郎只是很平静的吃完了又收拾走碗盘，一股脑塞进水池，站在往下流的水柱前不动。  
来栖晓报以体贴地沉默。  
即使拥有立足世界的力量，也并不是万物都唾手可得。他想要的东西依然需要自己伸手握住，值得庆幸的是他从来没有失败过。  
——明智是特别的。  
他愿意握住那双手只是因为他不会对这个人的“正义”指手画脚。  
空气凝滞了二十分钟，直到来栖晓闻到一股气味。  
难以形容的柔和的花香还有一丝被淹没的苦涩的柑橘味。  
“明智？”他从椅子上站起来。  
不知道什么时候明智吾郎走到了厨房门口正看着他。  
这个眼神他很熟悉，几年前在他以为明智吾郎死了的时候，对方穿着便服出现在卢布朗的时候，就是这样的眼神。  
“你是想做这种事吧，来栖晓？”  
他永远猜不到明智的想法，又因为这点而反复爱上他。

他被按着后脑压进床里，腰身失了力坠下去，一股再浓郁不过的咖啡香气包裹了他，粗硬的东西穿过湿软内壁入口，小腹里酸胀的像含了水，被轻而易举顶进生殖腔，滚烫的血管跳动着把里面堵的满满当当。  
明智哭了出来，眼泪爬满白皙的脸。  
从他的角度是看不到的，omega天生合适交配的地方在多么情色地吮吸。  
“等、等一下！”  
来栖晓并没听，他被近在咫尺的omega的香味吸引了。凑近被棕色发梢覆盖的地方就能闻到的浓郁的甜味，好像一张嘴就可以尝到。他舔了那块后颈皮肤。  
“呜…？！”  
Omega敏感地弹起来，被握住两只手腕压回床上。和性用品完全不同的热度触感，来自一个alpha的体温把他的头脑搅得混乱，连身体里也已经糟糕透了。  
润滑剂的液体和体液混在一起发出不堪入耳的声音。Omega摇摆不定的欲望和身体本能让他在来栖晓面前没法坚定，在六年前他是绝不会想到自己会跟这家伙上床的。  
“明智，很舒服吗。”晓小声说。  
他磨蹭明智脖颈的一侧，像在撒娇的大型动物，腺体周围的皮肤在呼吸下酥麻不已。  
“不，不是……”明智抽噎着闭上眼，他几乎跪不住膝盖。来栖晓稍稍抽开一段就会撞回来，体内温热湿软的触感让人留恋。  
顶的太深的感觉兼具难受和舒爽，明智喘息着舒展脊背，在欲望驱使下摆腰主动吞吃对方。他在一个alpha身下，他会呻吟，邀欢，控制不住流水，希望他射的多点深点，希望他——标记。  
这种反应似乎让来栖晓愣住了，他松开手改为拥抱，滚烫的体温贴在他背后，几乎把人烫化了。明智自暴自弃地含糊咕噜，咬着牙挤出几个字。  
“……咬、我。”  
后颈剧烈的疼痛代替回答，即酸又麻，疼得他尖叫起来，触电般的快感爬过四肢，性器颤抖着吐出几股浊液溅在床单上，他甚至没有意识到来栖晓按住他的腰顶在生殖腔里射了。  
作为补偿来栖晓舔了舔那个惨烈的牙印。信息素会融合在一起，作为omega被标记后就失掉了对其他alpha的吸引力，这种甜味只在两个人中间生效。  
明智脱力瘫进了床里，哭过的痕迹还在脸上，他用手肘杵那个不要脸的alpha：“好涨，混蛋垃圾。”  
来栖晓微笑着不说话，俯下身递给温软地含着自己的omega一个亲吻。  
他钟爱那双漂亮的、红宝石一样的眼睛，不管什么时候。


End file.
